The Werewolf of Pallet Town
by ShadowLinkKirby64
Summary: *First uploaded on Quotev* A horrible beast is roaming Pallet Town every full moon. However, young Pokemon watcher and assistant of renowned Pokemon expert Prof. Oak, Tracey Sketchit tries to find it. After being attacked by the monster and then displaying odd, dog-like behaviour, Tracey discovers that there was more to the creature than it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Pallet Town. A peaceful place. A town in where people, Pokemon and nature co-exist. A small town, in where nothing exciting happens. One of the safest towns in the Kanto region. But yet, in this town, all is not as it seems. A horrifying creature roams the town at nights with a full moon, a creature with a taste for flesh and a thirst for blood. A monster, shrouded in mystery. No one in the town knows what it is. This thing was like no Pokemon ever before seen, in fact, people have began to doubt that it even IS a Pokemon. All they know of it is its eerie howls and seemingly endless hunger. It had already taken several people from their homes. But this night was going to be different. The thing had returned to the town, and was sneaking into someone's house. A few minutes later, It jumped out of one of the windows, fresh blood dripping from its jaws. It proceeded to make its way back to where it came from but unfortunately for it, the smell of blood awoke one of the towns Pokemon. A Growlithe. The fire-type Pokemon started barking, tugging at the chain it was attached to. It alerted all the other Pokemon that the town had put out to alert them when the creature came. The whole town was filled with barks and growls. One by one, the townspeople all came out of their houses with an array of weapons and their Pokemon at their sides. The creature stared at them for a split second, then fled. Everyone gave chase. The chase led them to the nearby forest, behind a lage building with a windmill on the side. One of the residents at the building, a 15 year old boy by the name of Tracey Sketchit, woke up to the sound of yelling, barking and growling. He crept towards his bedroom window, his eyes half-closed. He wasn't too happy with being woken up. He just wished that they would shut up. He closed his window, flopped on his bed and hid under the bed sheets in an effort to block out the sound. It didn't help much. He grumbled and put his pillow over his head. The loud cacophony outside slowly died down. Outside, the monster had evaded capture by leaping over a large chasm. It ran off and disappeared in the woods. A fruitless effort for the townspeople, they all went back to the town disappointed, their Pokemon following suit.

The next morning, Tracey woke up. His short, dark greenish hair was slightly ruffled from his rough sleep. He was also slightly pissed at the fact that he was woken up in the middle of the night by the townspeople. He sat up straight and took a long, sad look at a photo of his family that he kept on his bedside cabinet. In the picture, there was two adults, one male, one female, both of them in their late twenties. These were his parents. Tracey's father, a man by the name of Leonardo Sketchit, was a famous artist, while his mother, who went by the name of Rosebud, was a well-renowned Pokemon watcher. There were also two boys. The younger of the two, was Tracey. He had a slightly different hairstyle back then, and his headband was white as opposed to the reddish colour it was now. The older kid was his brother, Vincent Sketchit. He had the same hair colour as Tracey, but his hair was longer. He was also slightly taller than Tracey, with a more leaner build. Tracey took more after his father with the exception of his eyes, which were the same colour as those of his mother. Vincent took more after their mother, but his eyes were a bright blue. When Tracey was 6 years of age, his brother left on a Pokemon journey. A week after, his parents were murdered. He didn't like remembering it much. In fact, he'd forgotten about most of it. He remembered a Charizard belonging to the murderer burning down his house and then chasing him. He also remembered hitting his head against a rock, the blood staining his headband. A shiver went up his spine. Tracey looked away from the photo and got out of bed. He had a busy day today.

The month was October, and as such, Autumn was starting to kick in. Tracey covered all his usual jobs; feeding the Pokemon, cleaning up and organising books. Even when he wasn't doing chores, he had a few run-ins with a large, purple poison type called Muk that wouldn't stop following and then smothering Tracey with affection. He took a bath that evening, to get the stench from the Sludge pokemon off. It took him about two bottles of shower gel to finally eradicate the smell. Night fell, the moon wasn't full so that meant the monster wouldn't come out. Tracey was relieved and happy that he wouldn't be woken up in the middle of the night. As he lay in his bed, he got to thinking about the horrible beast that roamed Pallet every full moon. 'It can't be a supernatural being' Tracey thought to himself. 'There has to be some kind of realistic reason behind it. Maybe it's some kind of rare pokemon. And it's attacking people out of hunger. Hmm' Tracey turned over in his bed, a determination burning in his chocolate-brown eyes. 'I know. On Halloween night, I'll go and find it. Record some evidence. Prove the town that it's just a ravenous Pokemon. It'll be safer for me on that night. If it attacks me, at least I'll have people around to chase it off... and the...' Tracey fell asleep before he even finished that sentence.

The time had finally come for Tracey to find the creature and study it. He was armed with a pencil, a sketch book and a Pokeball containing his elderly Scyther. He made sure he was fully prepared before setting off. As he set foot outside, a thought struck him. Since no one has seen the creature and lived, he wouldn't know what it looked like even if it went up behind him and bit him on the butt. He was slightly worried. What if the thing killed him? Or what if he ended up severely injured? He reconsidered, and then proceeded to return to the lab. Just as he reached the doorway, he heard a howl in the background. No doubt that this was the monster. His interest in finding it returned, and he went towards the area where the eerie noise originated from. The search led him into the nearby forest. It was dark, the only light was from the moon, which peeked in between the trees, causing little dapples of light on the forest floor. Tracey made sure that he was silent, taking great care not to step on fallen, Autumn leaves and twigs. He suddenly heard a noise. It was a rather unpleasant sound, like something was eating someone. Tracey cocked one eyebrow, intrigued by the noise that was coming behind some bushes. He stealthily crept towards the foliage, barely making a sound. He peered over and saw a horrendous site that made him gag horribly. There was a corpse on the floor, belonging to what looked like a small child. There were internal organs spread across the surrounding area and the ribs of the body had small pieces of flesh hanging from them, stained with blood. Tracey felt sick to his stomach. He had never seen such a disgusting sight. He averted his eyes from the body, and saw the thing that killed it. It was about the size of an adult human, it even looked human, to an extent, but was covered from head to toe in matted, brown fur. It had a wolf-like head, with pointy ears, a jaw filled with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. It forelegs looked human but its back legs looked more like that of a dog. It also had claws and a tail. Tracey's heart skipped a beat. He had obviously found the creature he was looking for. He got out his sketchbook, quietly turning to an empty, clean page. He took note of the way the animal breathed and changed his breathing pattern to match. There was no way that he would blow his cover and ruin his chance to prove the townspeople that they were wrong about the monster. He wasted no time and quickly drew an accurate sketch and shaded it in no time at all. He made notes on the creature, noting its size and features. He then judged the health of the thing. Since he had never seen a creature like this before, he had a tough time. After much debate, he deemed it to be borderline unhealthy, as its fur was matted and dull and its teeth were yellowed. He had his evidence. Or did he? There was no doubt that the people he was trying to prove might just think that this was just a silly picture he drew out of boredom. Tracey reached into his backpack and pulled out a small camera. If the sketch didn't do the job, then an actual picture would help. He focused the camera, making sure that he could see the full body of the beast. He got the device in the right positon and took a picture. The camera made a loud noise which alerted the creature. It raised its wolf-like head and sniffed. Tracey ducked down, making sure that he couldn't be seen. He held his breath, put away his stuff and crept away from the monster. He made sure he was a decent distance away and ran for it. He heard a crash in the foliage behind him. He knew exactly what it was and that made him run even faster. The monster was chasing him... and it was catching up. Tracey didn't dare to look behind him. Suddenly, a pain occurred in his leg. The creature had sunk its fangs into his ankle, slowing him down. Tracey collapsed to the ground and attempted to push the monster away using his free leg. It let go and violently shook its head. Tracey tried to get away, yelling out profanities. However, he didn't get far as the animal jumped on him. It raised one of its forelegs and slashed at Traceys throat. He dodged the fatal swipe, gaining a scratch on his cheek. The beast snarled and tried again several times. It kept on missing. It decided that it wasn't going to go far with slashing. It growled and opened its jaws wide, getting ready to bite. Tracey gritted his teeth and braced himself for his demise. It never came. He opened one eye and noticed that the monster was no longer on top of him. He sat up and saw an incredible sight. His Scyther had somehow escaped it's Pokeball and was fighting the creature. The Mantis pokemon brandished its scythe-like front legs and kept using Slash. The monster retaliated, and tried to attack. It barely left a scratch in Scythers tough exoskeleton. More Pokemon had arrived, ready to help Tracey. There was a Bulbasaur, a Totodile, a Donphan, a Bayleef and a shiny Noctowl. Tracey smiled slightly and then he fell to the ground. The monster was slightly threatened by the Pokemon but it was undeterred. It lunged at Bayleef, hoping to take a bite out of her. Light green vines extended from the buds around the Pokemons long neck, and swatted the monster away. This set off the other Pokemon. They started using their most powerful attacks against Tracey's attacker, which wasn't too happy with being pelted by Rollouts, Hydro Pumps, Sky Attacks and Solarbeams. It snarled and ran away. The Pokemon were content with the good deed they had done for their friend. Tracey was having difficulty in trying to stand up. His left leg had a large bite in it, and the rest of his body was covered in scratches that were still bleeding. Bayleef lumbered towards Tracey and started nuzzling him. Bulbasaur followed. Tracey returned Scyther back to its ball and, with the help of both Bulbasaur and Bayleef, returned back to the lab. "Thank you guys" Tracey said weakly...


	2. Chapter 2

Tracey recovered a week after the attack. He carried on as normal, and treated the incident as it had never happened. This, however, did not last long. It was a cold November morning, the grass was wet from dew and the sky was filled with greyish-white clouds. Tracey was slowly walking across the field, pushing a cart filled with Pokemon food. His left leg still hurt from when the creature bit him, but the pain was easing up slightly. Several Pokemon came over to greet the young boy, some noticed his injured leg and rubbed their heads against it in a loving and caring fashion. Smiling at the affection of the Pokemon, Tracey made sure that each type got their specific type of food. The teen sat down on the grass, watching the Pokemon eat. As he moved his hand on the wet grass, a strange feeling washed over him, like some sort of instinct took hold of him, an instinct to start digging. He tried to fight it, focusing his mind on not letting this feel get the better of him. Every part of his brain struggled to prevent this new feeling from taking hold. He tried his hardest but to no avail. He quickly turned around and started burrowing into the soft, wet soil. He stopped after he dug 6 inches and came back to his senses. He looked at the miniature hole in the ground and scratched his head...with his foot. 'I must be going crazy' he thought. Another instinct-like feeling came into him, this time he started panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He must've been going crazy, no human being ever acted like this before. The Pokemon behind him started giving him weird looks, a few started whining, concerned that something bad was happening to the lovable kid that looked after them. Tracey had it in his mind to tell Oak about the strange behaviour he'd been displaying. He quickly reconsidered, worrying that the Professor might not believe him. But there was a chance that he might be believed, but if he was believed, Tracey was scared that he might be committed and thrown in an insane asylum. He shuddered at the thought. After a few minutes of thinking, he ultimately decided that he should wait until after Christmas, after all, he might just be having an off day, probably due to stress caused by the attack. Until then, he would have to try and act normal.

As it turned out, he wasn't just an off day. As the weeks progressed, Tracey's new condition got worse and worse. Not only did he manage to fill the entire ranch with holes that he dug, occasionally emerging with the odd bone in his mouth, but he managed to eat every meat product in the fridge...raw, with no ill effects what so ever. He refused fruit, which is something that he never did. Every time there was someone at the front door, he would bark, while standing on all fours. He sometimes wouldn't sleep at night, he yelped when ever he got hurt and he even urinated on objects like trees and even the furniture. Tracey himself had no idea on why he kept acting like this. He still didn't want to tell the professor. He was too scared of what might happen if he did. Professor Oak did notice Tracey's weird behaviour and was very worried about the boy. He tried to talk to Tracey but the teenager responded with off-topic sentences such as "Isn't the weather nice today" or "A Charizard's fire is hot enough to melt boulders" The week after, Tracey carried on as normal. There was no strange behaviour, not even a trace. He thought it was just a long, bad dream he was having. Professor Oak thought that Tracey was just going through puberty... late. The following week, the strange behaviour came back, this time, it was far worse. Tracey became very protective of his belongings, though little he had, and every time someone or something came near him, he would growl like a dog. Tracey himself was very, very worried, and scared, of what might become of him so he meditated in his spare time. This helped him by a considerable amount. On that same day, the professor took Tracey to the hospital. Tracey had never been to one before and as such, he was very quiet. In fact, he didn't speak at all and didn't answer any questions he was asked. He just wanted to return to the lab and try to live his life as normal as any other orphan of his age could. He had a rough month so far and the last thing he needed right now was to answer silly questions. His mental stability was tested as well as checks to see if he was OK physically. "There's nothing wrong with him at all" The doctor told both Tracey and the professor. "He might just be undergoing some form of stress. As long as you keep him away from anything that could potentially kill him, he'll be fine" Tracey tried his best not to scoff. He KNEW it wasn't stress. He knew it was something else. Something worse than stress. No form of stress causes animal-like behaviour, as far as he was concerned. Tracey felt that being attacked by the monster had something to do with it. He thought he could've been suffering from rabies but then he dismissed the idea. If rabies was the problem, then he'd be foaming at the mouth and attacking people. Whatever the problem was, Tracey would find out eventually, but until he did, he would just have to cope.

That night, Tracey couldn't sleep. He was concerned about his health and wanted to find out the truth about his condition. He lay in his bed, tossing and turning...trying to force himself to sleep. Nothing worked. He growled. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "I think I'll retrace my steps" he spoke to himself "I'll go into the forest, in the area where I found the beast and see if I can find anything that will answer my question about my attitude recently" He got out of bed, quickly put a t-shirt on (Tracey always slept topless, as he didn't have many clothes to wear as it is) and quietly left the lab, making sure he didn't wake anyone up. It was freezing cold outside, but Tracey couldn't feel it. For some odd reason, he felt hot, close to burning and he felt strange. His heart was beating fast and there was a small pain in his stomach. Maybe the raw meat he had been eating recently was finally disagreeing with him and he was contracting food poisoning or maybe he had a virus coming on. Whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. He had a good mind to return back to his bed, but he desperately wanted to uncover the truth. It was raining earlier on in the day and as such, the grass was very wet and cold. The cold wasn't bothering Tracey one bit. What WAS bothering him was the pain in his stomach, which was gradually getting worse and worse. Suddenly, he doubled over. His stomach now felt like it was on fire. He gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain. He knew he was ill and desperately needed to go to bed but he was too determined to achieve his new short-term goal. With great difficulty, he managed to find the clearing where he first spotted the monster but then realized that he had reached an impasse. It was all well and good that he managed to find the area, but that didn't answer his problems. He needed SOLID evidence, evidence that only the creature itself could provide. Tracey stomped his foot in frustration. "Damn it!" He angrily shouted "I came all this way, in the dark and I'm pretty sure I'm dying, just to find out my problem and when I finally get here, I don't know what or how I'm gonna figure my problem out! I might as well go home. Or back to the lab rather. My house is burned down. Urgh...all this for nothing... I give u-" He trailed off. Something was behind him and breathing its hot breath down his neck The 'something' emitted sounds like a human and an animal were heavily growling simultaneously. Tracey didn't want to turn around and see what it what, he was too frightened. Instead he reached one of his arm behind him and touched something large, muscular and furry. A worried look spread across Tracey's face. He finally summed up to courage to look behind him...and he instantly wished he didn't. Towering over him was the creature and it was, unfortunately for Tracey, it was blocking the way back to the lab. The teens heart started beating faster as he slowly backed away, not daring to take his eyes of the creature. But he knew he had to run away at some point. The creature inched closer towards him, snarling slightly. It got closer and closer until the tip of its snout merely touched Tracey's nose. Its breath smelled like rotting flesh, and its nose was wet and cold, like the autumn grass on which they both stood on. There was a brief moment of silence between the two, the only sound heard were the breathing of both Tracey and the beast and cries of nocturnal Pokemon. Suddenly, the monster lunged towards Tracey. The teen avoided the attack, turned around and ran for it. He had no idea on where he was going but if it was to get away from an angry beast that wanted to eat him then that was good enough for him. He skidded to a halt. He was suddenly overlooking a sheer cliff, a sharp drop leading into a gorge that was caused by a huge earthquake three years ago. Tracey was trapped! Behind him, the monster had finally caught up and slowly crept towards him, snarling and licking its jaws. He backed away, but had to stop when he almost fell down into the giant fissure. His heart was beating extremely fast now and he was breathing heavily, his chest heaving in and out. The pain in his stomach got worse and worse. In the sky, the full moon peeked out form behind dark clouds, illuminating the area. The moons light got brighter as the clouds left it entirely. The beasts yellow eyes glowed but then it suddenly took a step back, its tail in between its legs. All of a sudden, Tracey fell to his knees, like some invisible force had hit him from behind. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Every muscle in his body had seized up, he felt like he was on fire and there was a cracking noise. It was too much for Tracey as he started screaming in pain. It felt like everything in his body was breaking and then reforming. His spine was bending, pressing against his back, something long was growing out of his tail-bone while his feet dislocated. He tried to see what was happening to him but his vision was blurry from the tears of pain. His body wasn't the only thing that hurt, his head started hurting. He felt his ears change and migrate to the top of his head, and his the inside of his mouth felt like it was full of needles. His jaws stretched outwards, while his head compacted. Tracey was frightened, tears were streaming down his face, his screams of pain got louder and louder. The pain got so unbearable, he thought he might pass out. His t-shirt and shorts ripped apart, unable to contain his growing, stretching muscles. Tracey's breathing turned animalistic, sounding like a low growl. The pain gradually eased up. He tried to stand, and with great difficulty he did. He was unable to stand straight, but he felt stronger and his senses seemed to have heightened. He stared at the beast opposite him. It looked shocked and surprised, staring back at him. A cold wind blew between the two. The monster snarled and hurtled towards Tracey. It leapt on him, knocking him backwards. Tracey's head hung over the edge of the cliff, the height made him feel dizzy. The creatures claws hit him in the face in several places. It was a matter of life and death. He HAD to get the thing off of him if he wanted to live. A brilliant struck him like a thunderbolt. He positioned his legs underneath the beast's hairy chest, reeled them backwards and kicked out. Caught by surprise, the animal flew backwards, hitting a tree. As much as he wanted to go back, he couldn't so he stood up, turned around the face the fissure, walked backwards for a few steps then he took a running leap over the gorge. The impact of the landing caused something in his left leg to snap. He had broken it. He looked back behind him, the beast was regaining its senses and also tried to jump over. It barley made it, and was about to run towards Tracey but the ground under it gave way. It hung over the edge, desperately trying heave its way up to safety. The boy wanted to help it, but if he did, it would most likely kill him. Its back legs scrabbled frantically against the rock. It couldn't hang on much longer. Howling, it fell to its death. Despite everything, Tracey felt extremely sorry for it. It didn't deserve to die even though it killed a few people. Sighing, Tracey limped off...

He took refuge in a large clearing with a medium sized pond. Several Goldeen were swimming around in it, and a gentle water-bug type Pokemon, a Surskit was skating around. As soon as Tracey approached the pond, the Pokemon fled in terror. He was hot and needed to cool himself down. Sitting down near the waters edge, he bent over to bring the water up to his face. He suddenly paused. He thought he was hallucinating as his hands were covered in fur and had claws. Tracey blinked, a small panic almost flooded him. He peered over the water, and reeled back in fright. Staring back at him, was a creature that looked like the monster! Tracey panicked. Surely it was an illusion. Either that or he was having a dream. He pinched himself. It wasn't a dream. He was awake. He took a good look at himself. Sure enough, he had changed. His entire body was covered in dark, greenish fur, the exact same colour as his hair. He had grown a long, fluffy tail and his legs resembled that of a wolf. His mouth had stretched into a snout. He opened it and examined his new razor-sharp teeth, as sharp as a knife. He tried moving his ears backwards and forwards and they did. His tongue had flattened out and he licked his newly acquired muzzle. It felt weird. His beautiful chocolate-brown eyes had turned yellow. Pure, unadulterated panic spread all over him. He now understood why he was acting so weird and knew what the creature was. Tracey wasn't human anymore, he was a werewolf! He kept swaying, the panic getting the better of him. Keeling over, he had fainted.


End file.
